Paint Me a Sea of Love
by VyxenSkye
Summary: YamiYugi Yugi, a reclusive artist who dreams of the ocean. Atem, a young merman who is the reluctant and rebellious Prince of Atlantica. What happens when these two meet in a pure accident and Yugi realizes that Atem is the one that he’s been dreaming of?
1. Paint Me Pretty

Paint Me a Sea of Love

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: YamiYugi, YAOI! Yugi, a reclusive artist who dreams of the ocean. Atem, a young merman who is the reluctant and rebellious Prince of Atlantica. What happens when these two meet in a pure accident, and Yugi realizes that Atem is the one that he's been dreaming about?

Warnings and Disclaimer: Extreme AU. Not only is it not following the anime/manga at ALL, Atem and Yugi will probably be pretty OC. I know this is probably an overdone subject, Atem the merman and Yugi meeting him for instant love, but I just had this plotbunny, and my muses begged me to write it by bribing me with chocolate. Damn muses… Anywho, please enjoy!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I merely borrow the characters for my own crooked uses**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Paint Me Pretty

"Prince! Prince, where are you!.?"

Atem frowned, sliding farther down the stone behind him, trying to melt into it's surface. He could hear the voices of the searchers getting closer, and there was no way in the seven seas that he wanted to be caught, not now. He knew that his father was going to be furious, but he really didn't want to deal with this.

After a few moments there was a soft squeaking sound near him, and he whirled, heart pounding in fear. He glared an instant later. "Meela! You scared me to death!"

There was a squeal of laughter, and the bright blue eyes of the young dolphin near him closed in happiness. Atem folded his arms, his black fins twitching in his irritation. Meela nudged him with her bottlenose, nearly thrusting the young Prince back into the rock face he was hiding against.

Atem smiled, patting her smooth gray flesh gently. Meela smiled a dolphin grin at her friend. _Did you outsmart them?_

Atem grinned wider, the smile turning into a mischievous one. "Sure did. They didn't catch me this time. I really don't want to be part of this celebration."

_Even though it's your own seventeenth birthday? _Meela questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Atem glared, swishing his black-silver tail in order to propel himself forward. His tail was very special, a two-tone of silver fading into black about halfway down. Only royalty had two-tone tails, his father's was a mixture of red and black. The webbed fin that stretched down the back of his tail shimmered silvery; the fins at the end of his tail the same color, shining as he fanned his tail through the water.

Besides his special tail, Atem had striking crimson eyes, a rare color among merfolk, and his exotic tri-colored hair stood in wild spikes off his head colored black and tipped in crimson, a few golden blond bangs framing his sharp features. His skin was a sun-kissed tan, even though he rarely saw the sun, his skin smooth and stretched tight over taunt and toned muscles. All in all, the young Prince was quite the sight, an exotic and rare looking merman.

"I don't want to be a part of this because they always dress me all up like some kind of mermaid. I don't want to be a doll, and I'm tired of them treating me like I'm made out of parchment." Atem said firmly.

Meela sighed slightly, a few bubbles drifting from her blowhole. _I understand that, young prince, but you can't just swim away from your protectors and father. They will worry. _

Atem sighed, settling down against Meela's side as the dolphin moved closer to him. He petted her gray flesh gently. "I know… And I hate to make Father worry like that… but I just don't want to deal with it right now."

_King Aknamkanon will not be pleased with you. No doubt he will keep you in your bedchambers for some time. _Meela pointed out, swimming in circles around the young prince as he slid off her back.

Atem groaned. "Don't remind me, please. I just barely got out of my room."

Meela's squeaky laughter echoed. _And yet here you are defying your father once again! I don't think I will ever understand you, Atem. _

Atem chuckled, looking upwards in thought. The shine of the surface just barely came into sight, and Atem blinked as he spotted something. A dark spot glided over the water, and Atem nodded to himself. 'A ship…' The ocean hummed around him in agreement, it's magic flowing through his body.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Atem let out a small shriek of surprise, his crimson eyes wide as he whirled around. "S-Seth!! Where did you come from?.!" The Prince swallowed slightly. 'Why didn't the ocean's magic warn me of him?'

The blue-eyed merman frowned. "That's not important. You know very well that you are supposed to be at the palace right now, Prince! The celebrations for your seventeenth birthday are due to begin!"

Atem frowned, folding his arms and facing away from his personal bodyguard. "I don't care. I don't want to go." His shimmering black-silver tail twitched in his anger, swishing through the water.

Seth sighed, kicking his sky blue tail to swim in front of his young charge. "Prince, I understand what you feel, but you must understand, the King only wants your safety, and for you to be happy."

Atem glared. "Then he should stop pampering me! I'm not made of glass; I won't break if you handle me roughly!"

Seth had no response for that one, but shook his head instead. "Come, Prince. We need to get you back to the palace. The King will be wondering where you are."

Atem gnawed his lip, but Meela butted the end of her nose in the small of his back, propelling him forward. Seth wrapped his hand around the Prince's upper arm near the golden band that signified his Princehood, pulling the younger along with him. Atem fought for a moment, beating his black tail against Seth's blue one, but the bigger merman was stronger, and the Prince gave up after a moment.

"Let me go, I can swim on my own!" Atem growled, wrenching at his arm. Seth released him, instead swimming peaceably along beside him. Atem glared the entire way, but he followed nonetheless.

'Well, back to the palace where they're going to make me up like a damn little girl's doll…' The Prince sighed. 'But I can't escape my title… I need to stay here, for my people, and the ocean…'

He looked back up to the surface, where the black of the ship was just beginning to go out of sight. The ocean's magic sang inside him, and he blinked, but soon dismissed it, looking back to where the palace of Atlantica loomed before him. He kicked his silvery fins once more, catching up to Seth as the brunette merman swam ahead. 'I'm just imagining things…'

* * *

Yugi Moto sighed, leaning over the edge of his best friend's ship. Joey Wheeler looked down from the helm, watching his friend with concerned honey-colored eyes. 'Yug's been acting a little strange lately… I wonder what's buggin' him…'

Yugi frowned as he looked down into the shimmering blue-green water, squinting his brilliant violet eyes. As a young artist, Yugi was always looking for inspiration, and usually the sea helped, but for once it was revealing nothing for him. He sighed again, straightening back up and going to where he had set up his easel near the stern of Joey's small ship.

Yugi had been living here on the coast for about two months now, staying with Joey in his small home on the beach. Joey's parents had owned the place, but had gotten lost in a storm a while ago and were never seen again. Joey, lonely, had offered Yugi the spare bedroom after he graduated from high school, and the newly turned 17 year old happily accepted.

His own family was gone, his grandfather was currently on a trip in Egypt, and would probably not be back for another couple months. Normally Yugi lived nearly the heart of the city, but he had a passion for the sea, as well as for painting.

Yugi had painted all through his high school years, and had decided that it was where his passion lay. His love for the ocean had inspired many of his paintings, especially his most recent one, a portrait of a pod of dolphins playing in the surf. But since that painting, he hadn't been able to get any inspiration.

Yugi frowned, nibbling on the end of his paintbrush and running a hand through his golden blond bangs. His hair was in wild spikes, black with crimson tips, making him stand out a little more than he cared too. Yugi was a reclusive person by nature; he liked to keep to himself, though he did enjoy making new friends. His hair made him stand out on its own, but his deep violet eyes and small stature didn't help. Yugi was very small for his age, and a lot of people mistook him for a young boy rather than the seventeen year old he really was. Sometimes it bothered him, but by now he was quite used to the treatment.

Looking over the side of the ship again, Yugi allowed his paintbrush to wander over the canvas, subconsciously painting as he stared into the watery depths. He wasn't really aware of what he was painting; he simply looked down into the water as his brush glided across the white canvas, painting an interesting picture.

Joey blinked slightly, watching what Yugi was doing. As he watched he saw his friend look up at the canvas in front of him, and then gasp in shock, dropping the brush to the deck. Concerned, Joey locked the wheel so the ship would continue straight on its own, running down the stairs to stand next to his friend. "What is it Yug?"

"J-Joey, look!"

Joey blinked once more, and then looked at the canvas resting on the easel in front of them. His honey-colored eyes widened as he did, his mouth dropping open a little.

The painting was beautiful, blues and greens and grays encompassing the outer edges. Seaweed was visible swaying across the canvas, as though swishing with the underwater ocean currents. But in the middle of the plants and water there was a patch of black, concealing whatever it held, but revealing one thing.

A pair of eyes stared out of that darkness. They were sharp-lined, deep and knowing, a beautiful crimson color. Joey felt as though he was looking through glass at some other person, as though there actually was someone in that deep abyss staring out of the sea. Those eyes were amazing, staring right into his very soul.

"W-What is this Yug?"

Yugi blinked, his throat suddenly very dry. He swallowed thickly. "I… I don't know Joey."

* * *

Well, here it is, my own attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh! merman story! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review for me! 


	2. Crimson Dreams

Chapter 2  
Crimson Dreams

"What do you mean you don't know?.! You painted it, Yug!" Joey exclaimed, by now a little unnerved by both the portrait and Yugi's words.

Yugi was flabbergasted. He bent down to pick up his brush, nibbling on the end of it while he thought. "I honestly haven't a clue Joey. I just… painted. I didn't even think about it."

Joey tilted his blond head, thinking. "So you didn't even know what you painted until you looked at it?" At Yugi's nod he whistled softly. "Freaky…"

Yugi was staring in question at his canvas. "But I want to know what prompted this. And who is that?"

Joey shrugged. "No idea. But those are some weird eyes. And underwater too!"

Yugi was silent, looking out at the sea. 'This isn't the first time I've seen these eyes. I just know it…'

* * *

Atem sighed, rolling over under the thin sheet on his bed. He could still feel the grit of the ink around his eyes, octopus ink that the mermaids used to line their eyes. It had been put on him to make his striking eyes stand out at the celebration.

Atem rubbed at his face in irritation. He _hated_ wearing ink. It was itchy and smelly and made his eyes hurt. He didn't really know how girls could handle wearing it.

He grumbled slightly, sitting up. He really could not sleep, something was keeping him awake. He kicked his tail, floating over to his balcony, pushing open the doors and swimming out. A soft whistle woke the glowworms, their yellowish light shining forth.

'I wish something exciting would happen. Nothing ever does…' The young merman flicked his silver fins in annoyance. 'Life is getting too boring… Maybe I should shake things up a bit tonight…'

An almost evil grin came onto Atem's face and, looking around; he confirmed there was no one nearby. The smirk remained as Atem kicked his powerful tail, propelling himself off the balcony and out into the dark waters. He whistled softly as he did; the glow went out.

'Finally some adventure!' Atem thought, swimming as fast as he could from the palace. His black tail worked to his advantage, he blended right into the blackness of the ocean.

With one last flash of silver fins, Atem vanished into the sea.

* * *

_Yugi opened his eyes to darkness. He blinked in confusion, and then gasped. He was underwater! He vaguely noticed that he could still breathe, but dismissed the subject as something caught his eye. _

_Something flashed in the distance, and, curious, Yugi moved after it, moving effortlessly through the water. The flashes repeated, but they didn't seem like lights, but something else. The boy swam faster, trying to catch up. _

_He was close, he could feel it. He could see a vague form in the dark, the flashes coming from the fins of whatever he was chasing. The only thing was that it didn't look like a fish. _

_The thing slowed down, and Yugi came to a stop behind it. It floated warily in front of him, looking back and forth as though in alarm. _

_Yugi faintly heard the sound of something big moving through the water. Alarmed, he turned around, and was face to face with the glowing white of shark teeth. _

* * *

The ocean was screaming at him, his own senses crying for him to flee. Atem was shaking by now, fear prickling at the ends of his fingers.

'What was I thinking?.!' The young merman thought frantically, swimming closer to the rock cave behind him.

Magic whirled, the power of it instantly tossing Atem into a panic. He kicked his tail, shooting into the caves to just barely avoid scraping teeth. With a cry the young Prince shot back into the cave just in time, the shark's jaws snapping shut inches from his silver fin.

His heart was racing, breathing so fast he was almost hyperventilating. His entire form was pumping with adrenaline, and Atem tried to slink farther back into the cave, but to no avail.

Blood clouded the water as the shark's teeth grated over Atem's left arm, the water pierced by a sharp scream from Atem.

Throwing his pride to the wind, Atem started screaming for help, his cries growing increasingly high pitched as panic consumed him. Wild-eyed, he searched for a way out, his tail beating the water.

The shark lunged for him again, and in an attempt to stop it, Atem beat his black tail across its eyes. The creature snarled in annoyance, and more blood filtered into the water as it scraped its teeth over the silvery-black tail.

By now Atem was crying, terrified beyond all belief. He had never been so scared, and he actually thought he was going to die. Another terrified scream escaped his lips, his eyes growing even wilder as he tried to get away.

The shark lunged once more, but cut itself off with a startled roar of pain. Atem barely saw the sleek form of a dolphin shoot through the water, blood now leaking from the shark's gills.

The dolphin drifted up beside him, nudging him frantically. _Grab my fin, Prince!_

For a moment Atem struggled to grab on, and then his hands finally found purchase on the dolphin's dorsal fin. Feeling his grip, the dolphin kicked its powerful tail, shooting away from the threat.

And in his dreams, a boy named Yugi Moto saw it all.

* * *

Seth swore once more, turning in his path and swimming in the opposite direction. Only ten minutes ago the dolphin Elaina had come to him, a bleeding and barely conscious Atem clinging weakly to her dorsal fin. He had instantly sent for the healer, telling Elaina to take the Prince to his bedchamber.

At that moment he looked to see the healer coming into sight, followed by his mate. The healer was a rather special merman, his tail and fins glowing a pale lavender. His cloud of fine white hair framed an innocent looking face with large doe-brown eyes. He was one of the few out of the merfolk that could harness the ocean's magics to heal.

Seth nodded to him, his eyes lingering on the white shell on a cord around his neck, a rare trinket that was passed down among the healers. "Thank you for coming so quickly Ryou."

The merman nodded. "Of course Seth. The Prince is in his chambers, I assume?" Ryou's voice was soft and gentle, meant to sooth the mind even as he spoke.

Seth nodded, and then followed the pale-skinned merman into the bedchambers of the Prince. He felt the presence of the healer's mate just behind him, which was seriously unnerving for him.

As Ryou moved to examine the panting merman on the bed Seth silently watched the other one in the room.

This merman was just as special as his mate. Bakura was his name, and he was a Seer. He had white hair just like Ryou, but his was much shorter, framing his face rather than floating around his shoulders. His eyes were a lavender that nearly matched his mate's tail, but they were as blank as the calm sea. Bakura was blind.

But out of all these strange features, his tail was the strangest. Bakura's tail was stark white, pale as his hair, and littered with scars that shone around his scales. His torso and arms were also scarred, most for reasons that Seth didn't know.

Bakura was the total opposite of Ryou, who was soft and gentle, quiet and very kind. Bakura had a loud rough voice, got angry quickly, and held grudges longer than most. But he could truly See, and he was never wrong.

Seth looked back to the bed, where Ryou was attempting to calm the ailing Prince. Seth knew he was probably in great pain; grazes from shark teeth were exceptionally grave since their teeth were serrated and rough. And a merman's tail was his most sensitive spot, to be wounded there was nearly unbearable.

Ryou's magics swirled between his hands as he called the ocean to his aid, his voice becoming nearly hypnotic. "Calm, my Prince, you are safe now. Nothing more will harm you, you are safe."

Atem's eyes clouded as Ryou sent him into sleep. He felt no more pain, no more fear. He relaxed, and began to give in to sleep. But as he did he heard something out of place. A voice, calling out. Atem frowned, straining to hear it.

'Yami…. Yami…'

Awareness fled.

* * *

Yugi bolted awake, his heart pounding and breathing racing. He put a hand over his eyes, flopping back onto his bed. The name he had been calling still echoed in his mind.

'Yami…'

Strange, he thought, that he would choose that name for this mysterious creature he dreamed of. It had been shrouded in darkness the whole time, and he got the sense that some color on it was black. So he had chosen to call it Yami.

He put a hand on his left arm, where the limb was still stinging as though he had been injured himself. His right leg was also aching, and Yugi shivered slightly.

Whatever that creature had been, it had had those crimson eyes, the same eyes that he had painted this afternoon.


	3. Caught In Your Eyes

Chapter 3

Caught In Your Eyes

Atem opened his eyes slowly, feeling completely sore and tired. Ryou usually had that effect on a person, with his strong healing magics and lilting, hypnotic voice. Atem vaguely remembered seeing the healer last night, but for reasons he did not know. He could also remember Bakura's blank eyes.

Stretching himself, the Prince swam from his bedchambers. He met his father in the throne room, where the King was staring absentmindedly at his golden staff.

King Aknamkanon greeted his son with a small smile. He wanted to scold the Prince for sneaking out the night before, but Bakura's words came back to him.

'Don't forget, my King. I erased his memory so his spirit wouldn't be scarred. You would do well not to mention it, for it may bring back the memories.'

As always, Bakura had been brash and disrespectful, but by now the merKing was used to it. Bakura had never had any respect for authority, and it would always be that way. Besides, no matter how rude he was, he would never be exiled. The King needed the Seer, and if Bakura left, Ryou would follow, and he was the only healer in the city.

"Good morning, son. Are you well?" the King asked, his mighty red-black tail beating the water as he swam over to inspect his child.

Atem nodded. "Yes Father." He hesitated slightly. "Um, why were Ryou and Bakura here last night?"

"You were not feeling well, my son. The healer and his mate came to care for you, nothing more," the King responded, nodding to Mahad as the sandy-tailed merman gestured to him. "I must go now, Atem. Try not to get into any trouble."

Atem blinked in confusion at that statement, but nodded just the same. "Of course, Father."

The young merman looked to the side as Seth swam up beside him. "What was that about?"

The brunette smiled slightly. "I wouldn't think on it. The King just worries for your safety."

Atem nodded absently, turning and heading out of the palace. Seth followed silently, trailing after his young charge to keep an eye on him. After all, he didn't want the Prince to try a repeat of the night before.

* * *

Atem sighed, floating down to rest against the cool sand. Meela swam down to him, nudging him with her nose._ Are you okay, Atem?_

He nodded. "Yes. I'm just…bored, I guess. Nothing interesting ever happens around here."

Meela laughed. _Unless you count when your father gets angry and it storms. _

Atem chuckled at that. "True. The whole ocean reacts when he gets angry." He put his hands behind his head, lounging against the sand. A dark shape passed overhead, and Atem's eyes lit up. "Hey look, a ship! That means there are humans up there!"

Meela chittered softly, worriedly. _Don't do anything Atem. Humans are bad news._ "Your friend is right, Prince. Nothing good ever comes from consorting with humans." Set's voice was full of warning as the blue-eyed merman came forward from his nearby spot.

Atem frowned. "But I just wanted to look. I've never seen a human before. What are they like?" He was curious; he just wanted to know more about them. 'And what better way to do so than to meet one?' he thought.

"They are similar to us, but they walk on two legs. They are murderers, Atem. They catch fish in nets and trap dolphins and whales. They are a no good species." Seth said firmly. "Now come, Prince. We had best be getting back to the palace."

Atem started to follow his bodyguard, still frowning slightly. Meela chittered a goodbye and swam away, leaving Atem to plot. The young merman looked back up, seeing a school of fish swimming by the boat. He slowed, looking to see Seth a little ahead of him. Without hesitation he kicked his silvery-black tail, propelling himself upward.

Seth turned in time to see Atem's silver fins streaking out of sight, vanishing straight up. "Prince, what are you doing?.!"

But Atem wasn't paying any attention to his bodyguard. Something was drawing him to the surface, and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

"Ready? Heave!"

The net plunged into the water above the school of tuna, sinking down into the depths. Yugi pushed the edge of it off the deck, watching as the fish swam right into the cords.

"Thanks for helping me today, Yug'!" Joey said, rubbing the back on his hand over his forehead. "I panicked when they said Tristan wasn't coming in today."

Yugi nodded to his friend. "No problem Joey."

Joey worked for a fisherman, going out about twice a week and bringing in a catch. Usually he had a friend of theirs named Tristan to help him, but he had been out somewhere else. So Joey had enlisted Yugi for the day.

Yugi looked over the edge into the dark water. He felt drawn to the sea, even more so than usual. It was almost like… it was calling out to him.

The violet-eyed boy sighed slightly, and then looked back into the water. There was a flash beneath the water, silver catching the light.

Yugi gasped. 'Could it be? Yami?' He leaned over the edge, watching as the silver fins thrashed under the surface. At that moment Joey started pulling the net back up, the wench groaning at the weight.

The silver moved closer, and Yugi realized. 'He's trapped… Yami's trapped in the net! I have to make it stop!'

* * *

Yugi was right. Just under the surface Atem was frantically trying to untangle his tail, which had been caught when the net was dumped overboard. It was now hopelessly entangled around his lower half, imprisoning the young merPrince.

Seth had sounded the alarm, and was trying to pull Atem from the net's clutches, but to no avail. Atem was trapped.

The net moved upward, taking Atem with it. Atem thrashed, kicking his tail in a last frantic attempt at escape. "Seth!"

"Hold on Prince! We'll save you!" Seth cried as his grip on Atem's arm was torn away, and Atem ripped out of the water.

Atem felt the air waft over him, and instantly felt sick inside. Below him the water shone faintly, the only place that he could breathe torn away from him.

* * *

The net came fully out of the water, moving over to the tank of salt water that they kept the fish in. This was a fresh fish place; they kept the fish alive until they were needed.

Yugi searched among the fish and cords, and finally saw a larger form, silver fins twitching in the air. He looked down, and then saw a human torso hanging from the net, the person fighting the net.

"Joey!"

The net released into the tank, and Yugi saw the boy disappear beneath the fish. He ran forward, grabbing the only thing he could see of the boy, a single hand. He pulled and the boy slid out and onto the wet deck.

Yugi gasped. Instead of legs this boy had a large black-silver tail, silver fins fluttering weakly. Yugi watched as he tired to breathe, and then figured it out. 'Water! He needs water!'

The last tank was empty of fish, and closer than the ocean, so Yugi quickly pushed the boy – no, the _merman_ – into it. He sank for a second, and then his head broke the surface once more.

Yugi looked into the eyes he had been seeing for the past two days. He blinked in shock, and then the merman spoke. "You… I _know_ you…"


	4. I Would Know You

Chapter 4

I Would Know You

"K-Know me?" Yugi murmured, a little shocked. "But how could you?"

The handsome merman shrugged. "I just know you. I can… feel it." He extended his arm, brushing his fingers across Yugi's cheek. "Yugi…"

Yugi unconsciously leaned into the touch, his violet eyes watching this amazing person in front of him. "How did you know my name?"

At that the merman smiled. "Do you believe in soulmates, my little hikari?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Your name is etched on my heart, it echoes in my mind. I would know you, Yugi, no matter what." The smile grew. "Search yourself. Do you know me?"

Yugi leaned his head against the caress of those warm fingers, closing his eyes. "Atem. _My_ Atem."

"We are finally together…" Atem murmured, his thumb wiping away a tear that slipped from Yugi's eye. "How I've dreamt of you…"

Yugi blinked. "You've dreamed of me?"

The merman nodded. "Since I was young. I have never told anyone."

"I started dreaming of you only two days ago…" Yugi murmured, embarrassed.

"You were not close to the sea, were you? The ocean's magics must first connect to you before it can send you dreams." Atem said gently. "Do not be ashamed, little one."

Yugi blushed slightly. Atem smiled, and then leaned forward, pulling Yugi to him as well. Their lips moved closer and closer, millimeters apart when…

"Hey Yug'!" Joey called, running up behind his smaller friend. "What's going on over here?.!" He slid to a stop as he spotted Atem. "What the…"

Yugi smiled at his blond friend, stepping aside so Atem was fully visible. "This is Atem, Joey."

Atem smiled and nodded, his tail swishing in the water he was in. "Nice to meet you, Joey."

Joey's mouth was hanging open in shock, his honey-colored eyes wide. "Holy! It's a mermaid!"

Atem glared. "Excuse me?"

The blinked. "Oh, sorry. Mer_man_."

Yugi giggled happily, his fingers absently lacing with Atem's. The merman smiled, contentedly rubbing his thumb over Yugi's skin. "Isn't he _wonderful_ Joey?.!"

The teen blinked again, his gaze traveling to his smaller friend. "Um, Yug', have you ever _met_ this guy before?"

Yugi nodded, his eyes going to meet Atem's. "Yes. If not face to face, in my dreams." The boy grinned. "He didn't even have to tell me his name, Joey. I just knew."

"Just like I knew his." Atem said warmly, his tail moving through the water once more. "We were meant to meet."

Yugi moved to the other end of the tank, releasing Atem's hand to reach for his tail. The merman obligingly laid his fins over the edge, letting Yugi freely se and touch the scales and nearly transparent fins. Yugi wonderingly ran his fingers over the black and silver tail, tracing the black scales. Atem's tail was warm to the touch, the scales shifting beneath Yugi's fingers. The silvery fins were almost like skin, flowing under Yugi's hands like silk.

"Your tail is very beautiful, Atem." Yugi murmured, blushing faintly.

The merman blushed as well. "Thank you, aibou."

"You know, you actually fit the name I gave you…" Yugi muttered absently as he stroked the dark tail.

Atem tilted his head, blinking in question. "You gave me a name?"

Yugi's blush darkened. "I didn't know what to call you. I named you Yami."

"Yami…" Atem repeated softly.

He didn't have any time to dwell on the subject, the boat began to rock as the ocean started to swell and the sky grew dark.

"Oh no…" Atem murmured, looking into the water. "Father is _not_ happy…"

"Your father?" Yugi asked, a little fearful of the now treacherous sea.

"I have to go, aibou." Atem said, his crimson eyes worried. "Come to me again in a week. Maybe I'll be able to calm things down by then."

Yugi nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. "Alright."

Atem grasped Yugi's chin, tugging him down and catching him in a soft kiss. The merman released him a moment later. "Until then, my sweet aibou."

With that Atem heaved himself over the edge of the tank, diving gracefully into the water. With a last flick of silver fins, he was gone.

"Um, Yug'?" Joey asked softly.

Yugi smiled. "I love him, Joey. I know it."

* * *

Seth was by now panicked. Well, maybe panicked was a bit of an understatement. The brunette was frantically trying to figure out a way to retrieve Atem, calm down the king, and keep himself from having a mental breakdown.

It wasn't working too well.

He was about to scream when one of the bodyguards of Atem cried out. "Look, the Prince!"

Seth spun to see the young Prince swimming down from the surface, a small smile on his features. Blue tail pounding the water, Seth shot to his side, anger, relief, and worry mixed in his features. "What possessed you to do such a _stupid_ thing?.!"

Atem chuckled softly at his head guard's words. "Calm down, Seth. I'm not hurt."

Seth's frown deepened. "Ryou!" he snapped.

The white-haired healer swam forward, worrying in his large eyes, though he wasn't in any great hurry. Bakura followed just behind his mate, his ever-present smirk firmly in place.

Ryou's hands were glowing softly, his lavender magics probing at Atem's body. The Prince remained calm and still for Ryou, knowing that it would make the task easier for his friend. Ryou backed away a moment later. "He is unharmed."

Seth visibly sighed in relief. "Now then, I don't know what happened up there, nor do I know how you managed to stay that long with no harm, but we must get you to the palace. King Aknamkanon is very angry."

Atem sighed, perfectly aware of this fact. He flicked his tail, following his guard silently. He looked towards Ryou and his mate, and found his gaze locked in Bakura's empty lavender eyes.

_Come to me little Prince, if you truly want that little human of yours. Come to me tonight. _

Atem frowned, thinking. _There's no way I'll be able to get out of the palace tonight! Father will have guards everywhere!_

Bakura's smirk widened. _You will find a way._

With that the connection was gone, and the Seer turned, his lavender-tailed mate swimming after him.

Atem frowned, swimming closer to Seth. 'He said I would find a way… I have to, so I can see my aibou again!'

* * *

Atem bit his lip, looking around again. His father had indeed put guards everywhere, but he had neglected to guard the balcony. The doors were locked though, and from the outside.

The doors were refusing to open, no matter how Atem tried to get them open. He eventually gave up with a curse, folding his arms.

'There has to be a way!' he thought fiercely. His tongue between his teeth, the young merman tried one more, sending a bolt of his own magic through the lock. With a soft groan the lock gate slipped open.

Atem grinned, pushing open the doors and cautiously swimming out into the dark water. He could see a few guards in the distance, but they were easily avoidable. He went to the ocean floor, skimming across the sand and going under the watch range.

As he got out of sight he moved up from the sea floor, moving quickly through the night towards where Ryou and Bakura lived. The two were very solitary; they liked their privacy, and so lived far away from the palace.

The Prince smiled to himself, giving his fins a slight celebratory flick, propelling himself in a loop before continuing on. He felt like shouting for joy, but was too worried about revealing himself.

Ryou and Bakura's home came into sight, and Atem moved to the door. He didn't even have to knock, the door opened as soon as he got to it.

Ryou smiled, moving to the side as he welcomed Atem inside. His doe-brown eyes sparkled faintly as Atem swam in cautiously. "We've been expecting you, young Prince, no need to be afraid."

Atem nodded absently, following the healer as he led the way through the small home. He had only been to Ryou's home once, and never this far into it.

Bakura's blank eyes look up as they came in. "Well, well, the Prince finally arrives." He grinned. "We have much to discuss, as well as a few plans to cook up. Come."

Atem swallowed a little nervously, and then moved forward. 'For Yugi… I have to see him again…'


	5. Bathe With Me In The Sea

Wow, I updated rather fast... I am really enjoying writing this story, and I am so glad that I got it started. I would like to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers, and I am so blessed to have the support of all of you. (I'm having a mushy moment, forgive me) Please enjoy this chapter, and I don't own the lyrics.

_**

* * *

**__**Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul!**_

_**We Belong To The Sea, Aqua**_

Chapter 5

Bathe With Me In The Sea

Atem was in awe. He had never seen so many strange looking potions and drawings in his life, at least not in one place. Bakura was sifting through the bottles, his fingers running nimbly over the glass as he came to each one. Every once in a while he would hold one up as though examining it, and then set it back down with a small disgusted sound.

This confused Atem, because Bakura was blind. What could he possibly be examining?

"Magic."

Atem jumped, his crimson eyes flying to Ryou, who was chuckling lightly beside him. "Forgive me, I've picked up a few things from Bakura, and mind-reading happens to be one of them. I don't mean to do it, it just sort of… happens." The gentle merman focused back on his mate. "He is looking at the magic."

"Magic?" Atem murmured. "But he…"

"Bakura's eyes may be blind, but that has helped open his third eye. Bakura sees in magics. He sees the aura of a merperson, or the magics of the objects around him." Ryou replied. "Just because he can't see in the sense that you and I can see doesn't mean he cannot see at all."

Atem nodded in understanding, looking on Bakura with a new respect. Bakura finally straightened up with an 'Ah-ha!', holding a bottle filled with a strange faint blue liquid inside. The Seer swam to the Prince, offering the bottle.

Atem took it gingerly, flinching as an almost electric shock came through his system as he touched the glass. His crimson eyes shone with awe as he looked at the potion.

"This, my _dear _Prince, is exactly what you need." Bakura said smugly, flicking his white tail to propel himself to his mate's side.

"W…What does it do?" Atem asked, turning the bottle in his hands as he examined it.

"This potion will turn your lovely little human into one of us, of course." Bakura said, acting as though it was the most logical thing under the sea. Ryou chuckled, his lavender tail winding around his mate's pale one in a lover's caress.

"It will?.! Yugi… become a… a merman?.!" Atem's voice trailed off into shock, his eyes locked on the potion. "Are you certain?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bakura sniffed. "I've seen it in work before."

"You have? On who?"

Ryou laughed softly. "Me."

Atem nearly had a heart attack. "You, Ryou? You were human?.!" He found it hard to believe. One of the ocean's most powerful and skilled healers used to be human?.! It was a little mind-boggling.

Ryou laughed again, bringing one slender hand up to cover his mouth. "Yes, Prince, I was, for the first sixteen years of my life. Just a little after my sixteenth birthday I was on a ship far out at sea, right above this spot, actually. I slipped and fell in, and would have drowned, if not for Bakura."

The Seer's eyes were tender as he met his mate's gaze. "It was his aura that drew me to him. So pure and innocent, and a beautiful shade of lavender." Bakura grinned. "Of course, I had been Seeing this aura for some time in my visions, and I knew him instantly."

"When I came to I was on a rock way out to sea. Bakura was lying beside me. He called me by name, and when I heard him say mine, I knew that I had his written somewhere within me." Ryou said softly, his brown eyes shining with love as he watched Bakura.

"I didn't want him to leave, so I went down and retrieved a potion that I had made not long ago. I had found the recipe in my old texts, and managed to decipher and create it." Bakura continued. "Even though neither of us thought it would work, Ryou trusted me, and he drank it."

"I remember feeling strong pains in my legs and head, and the next thing I knew Bakura was dragging me into the water." Ryou said. "I was a merman."

"Not long after we found out that he had amazingly strong healing abilities, an extremely rare gift. Since then, two year, we have lived contentedly." Bakura finished.

"Wow…" Atem murmured. "I never would have thought, Ryou. That's incredible."

"This potion should do the trick. If your little human loves you as much as it seems, then he will drink it." Bakura told him. "But it **_is_** permanent. Remember that, Prince."

Ryou smiled reassuringly at the younger merman. "Good luck to you Atem. Bring him to see me if he agrees, alright? I will help him adjust, and make sure he is healthy."

Atem nodded. "Thank you, to both of you."

* * *

Yugi paced back and forth along the boat's deck, his violet eyes scanning the calm waters. A week had passed, and he was raring to see his merman again. He just hoped that Atem would be able to come… 

At about that time there was a splash and Yugi looked to see silver fins disappearing below the waves. He ran to the side, looking over in time to see Atem's head break the surface.

"Atem!" Yugi called excitedly, running to the rear of the boat. Joey, with a small smile on his face, lowered the tank and stopped the boat. Atem leapt the side, and Joey brought the tank back up to level with the deck.

Yugi threw his arms around Atem, snuggling his face against the wet hair, not caring about his clothes getting wet. "I'm so happy to see you, Atem, every minute seemed like forever!"

Atem chuckled, returning the embrace. "I missed you too, my aibou. I trust that you are well?"

Yugi grinned. "Now that you are here!"

Atem suddenly paused, fiddling with the drawstring bag hanging from his right wrist. "Aibou, what would you say if I told you that you could come with me?"

Yugi blinked. "Come with you? Like…live in the ocean like you do?" Atem nodded. "That would be… amazing!" I could be with you all the time!"

Atem reached into his bag, pulling out the glass bottle and showing it to Yugi. "This will turn you into a merman Yugi. But _please_, aibou, think long and hard. Once you drink this, you can never go back."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "_Never_? I could never see my friends again?"

Atem nodded sadly. "You would be bound to the ocean, like I am. That's why you have to be sure, absolutely certain, that you want this." Atem's warm tanned hands covered Yugi's. "I want to be with you forever, aibou, but only if you are happy."

Yugi chewed on his lip. The offer was seriously tantalizing. The thought of living out the rest of his days with Atem was nothing short of joy. But to leave Joey and his grandfather, that would be beyond difficult.

Atem chewed on his own lip worriedly. 'What if he says no? What will I do?'

Yugi turned his eyes to his blond friend, the question shining in his large eyes. Joey sighed slightly, and then smiled. "If it's what you want, Yug', then go for it! You should do whatever you heart tells you."

Yugi chuckled though sudden tears. "Wow Joey, that was really poetic, for you." The smaller boy launched himself at his friend in a bear hug, wrapping his arms and legs around his tall friend.

Joey returned the embrace wholeheartedly, putting his nose in the boy's hair. "Gods, I'll miss ya, Yug'…" Joey murmured, sniffling slightly as a few tears leaked down his face.

"I'll miss you too, Joey. Thank you for everything." He breathed in deeply, trying to hold back his tears. "When grandpa comes back, tell him that I love him."

Joey put his smaller friend down, not bothering to wipe at the tears along his cheeks. "What do I tell him, Yug'?"

Yugi went to Atem's side, taking the merman's hand gently. "Tell him… tell him the sea came to take me home."

Atem stroked his love's hand, handing him the bottle. "You're sure about this Yugi?"

The boy nodded. "Never been so sure in my life."

"Then drink."

Yugi uncorked the bottle, threw back his head, and downed the liquid. Pain flared in his legs, and then Atem's strong arms wrapped around him, and then cool sea closed over his head.


	6. Colors of Royal

Chapter 6

Colors of Royal

Yugi floundered in the water for a few minutes, encompassed in a bright light that hid him from Atem. The merPrince swam around his smaller aibou for a few minutes, and then the light died down, revealing Yugi's limp form.

Atem swam close, supporting the younger. Yugi shook his head slightly, and then kicked his tail to get himself upright again. "Wow. That was… interesting."

Atem was silent, staring at the other merman in a bit of a shock. Yugi blinked, poking him. "Um, Atem?"

"A royal…" Atem murmured. "You have the coloring of a royal!"

Yugi blinked. "I what?"

Atem was right. As Yugi's tail caught the sunlight it shimmered with scales of the purest violet, fading into a deep sapphire blue. Yugi's fins shone with violet, fluttering in the currents.

"A royal!" Atem blurted out. "You have a two-tone tail; only royals have that kind of coloring!" He flipped his own tail. "Like mine!"

"You're royalty, Atem?" Yugi asked in shock.

The merPrince blushed and nodded. "Prince of Atlantica. Gods know I hate it though." He sighed. "Sorry I never told you."

Yugi smiled gently. "Well, it can't be helped. I'm just a little worried about your father, Atem."

"Oh man… how are we going to handle that…" Atem grumbled. "Father's going to wonder where you came from…"

Yugi smiled again, and then flipped his tail slightly, propelling himself forward. "This is so cool!"

Atem chuckled, and then gasped slightly. "Oh! I'm supposed to take you to Bakura and Ryou!"

"Bakura and Ryou?" Yugi questioned, swimming after Atem as he moved into the depths.

"The healer and his mate."

"Oh…" Yugi paused. "Wait! I have to say goodbye to Joey!"

Atem stopped, following his aibou back to the surface. Yugi leapt from the water, jumping into the tank on the rear of Joey's boat. Atem took a breath, and then went after the younger.

"Whoa Yug', that is so awesome!" Joey was saying as he leaned over the side of the tank. Joey grinned at Atem as he came over the edge. "Nice work, fishboy."

"For your information I'm a mammal like you, not a fish." Atem sniffed, folding his arms.

Yugi laughed at that, and then squealed slightly as a jolt of warmth shot from his tail. He looked down to see Atem's black tail curling around his, caressing and feeling. Wide violet eyes traveled to Atem's face and the merman grinned.

Joey chuckled. "Want a room, you two?"

Yugi glared at his friend. " Joey!"

"Joey has a point Yugi. We had better get going, Ryou needs to make sure you are healthy, and that the change didn't go wrong." Atem said softly.

Yugi nodded, and then smiled up at Joey. "Goodbye. If I ever see your ship I'll come say hi, okay?"

"I'll bring Grandpa the day he comes back so you can see him, how's that?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled great. "Thank you Joey."

With that the two leapt back into the water, swimming down into the depths.

* * *

"Ryou!" Atem called, knocking on the door to Ryou and Bakura's home.

The door opened to show Ryou's chocolate eyes. The merman smiled as he saw Yugi, who was hiding behind Atem shyly. "Hello there. I'm Ryou, the healer."

Yugi smiled. "I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you."

"Come on in you two. Bakura would like to see you as well, Yugi." Ryou said gently, flicking his lavender tail.

Yugi swam after Atem, and then squeaked in surprise as he nearly ran into Bakura, who had a rather frightening smile on his face.

"Well, well, what a beautiful little morsel you've caught, Atem! So bright and pretty!" Bakura swam circles around Yugi, laughing almost manically. "And royal colors!"

Yugi blinked. "I'll tell you a secret, this guy's nuts!"

Atem laughed. "I know, but I'll tell you another. He's never wrong."

Yugi blinked again, his eyes now drawn in by Bakura's blind lavender eyes. "What?"

"I, _dear little Yugi_, am a Seer. I know _everything_." Bakura said smugly, a smirk on his face.

Ryou rolled his eyes, reaching to gently grasp Yugi's arm. "Please ignore my mate, he gets a little excited." He held up his other hand, his lavender magic sparking. "If you'll relax, I'm going to make sure you're healthy."

Yugi nodded, keeping still as Ryou's delicate hands hovered over his body. After a few moments the healer stopped with a smile. "You appear perfectly healthy."

Atem frowned. "What will we say about his coloring, Ryou?"

The white-haired merman tapped his lower lip gently. "Well… there have been other mermen with royal colors. Perhaps we could explain it that way."

Atem nodded absently. "I don't know how Father would take it though…" His fingers reached out, tangling with Yugi's and causing the younger to flush slightly.

"You'll manage." Bakura sang out from where he was in the other room.

Atem sighed. "We'd better go… Father will be wondering where I am. Come, Yugi."

As the two swam from the room Ryou's eyes grew worried and scared. "Are you sure, Bakura?"

The white-tailed merman nodded, swimming to his mate's side. "My vision's have never been wrong, love. I do not like what I See, but I cannot change it."

"But for them?" Ryou asked, tears lingering in his voice and eyes. "They are so in love, Bakura, you can practically see it around them. I have never seen Atem so happy."

Bakura wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders as his mate twined his lavender tail with his powerful white one. "I know, Ryou. It's wonderful to See his aura shining so brightly like this."

"In the time I've known him I've never seen him look like this. His entire face lights up when he looked at that boy." Ryou whispered, tears now tracking down his face.

The Seer planted a kiss on that pale forehead. "All we can do is wait, and hope that either I haven't Seen the whole event, or somehow that I am wrong."

* * *

Ooooo, foreshadowing... Well, the next chapter should be out soon! 


	7. Drowning

Chapter 7

Drowning

King Aknamkanon kicked his powerful red-black tail, moving through the throne room. His son still hadn't returned, and Seth had told him that the Prince had gone to the healer's home. But Atem was supposed to be back by now…

"Father!"

The merKing looked up, joy in his deep crimson eyes as he spotted the black-silver tail of his son. He suddenly blinked. There was another merboy with the Prince, and he had royal coloring.

Atem smiled at his father as he swam up to him, his cerise eyes sparkling. "Hello Father."

"And who is this, Atem?" Aknamkanon said with a slight frown. He had to admit, this was one striking merboy. The child's tail shimmered with purple and sapphire blue, fading smoothly into each other, the fins translucent violet with blue dotting it.

Atem chewed his lower lip, his eyes falling to the seafloor. "Well, um, this is Yugi. Ryou and Bakura found him after a storm a while ago, and they wanted him to go home with me since he had royal coloring."

Aknamkanon swam around the boy, examining him with a critical eye. "How old are you, Yugi?"

"Seventeen, sir."

The merboy's voice was a little shaky, but surprisingly firm and steady for one first meeting the King of Atlantica. He seemed nervous, but he was confident. "How did you come to meet the healer and his mate?"

The boy's striking violet eyes traveled down. "I can't remember, sir. I don't have any memory of the time before I was found by them."

The King felt sympathetic. It wasn't often that they met a merperson that had lost memories, but it did happen, and it was a tragedy when it did. "I'm sorry, my boy. And how long have you known my son?"

Aknamkanon blinked in surprise when his own son entered into the conversation. "A week, Father. When I went to see Ryou and Bakura he was there, and we've been getting to know each other this whole time." Atem darted back to Yugi's side, his hand skimming over the other's arm.

The King smiled a little knowingly at this. He had seen love before, and he knew that his son had finally found his soulmate. "A whole week you waited to introduce him to me? A shame on you, Atem. I would rather have met your mate sooner."

Atem's crimson eyes widened. "F-Father!"

Aknamkanon laughed, his voice deep and booming. "I remember meeting my own mate, Atem, and I do believe that I have never seen you smile like that. It's easy to see that the two of you are in love." The King chuckled as Yugi blushed, the small merboy's eyes turning away. "Do not be embarrassed, Yugi. Welcome into my home!"

Yugi smiled shyly. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, if you're truly my son's mate, then call me Father."

Atem's smile lit up the ocean, and he hugged his father happily. "Thank you Father! I'm so glad you understand!"

The merKing chuckled again, and then nodded in the direction of Mahado as the sandy-tailed merman gestured. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, we have a couple that want to marry, so I need to go and give them my blessing. Until later, my sons. Enjoy your time together."

As Aknamkanon disappeared around the corner Atem tackled his little mate, bowling the merboy head over fins. Yugi squealed, fighting the tanned arms that encircled his waist. "Atem!"

"He accepted you, Yugi! He really did! We didn't have anything to be worried about, it all worked out!" Atem cheered, nuzzling his face against his aibou's pale neck. "I can't believe it really worked!"

Yugi laughed, kissing Atem's forehead gently. "Neither can I. I didn't think we could pull it off. Now come on, do you have to do this in the open? Can't we go to your room or something?"

Atem chuckled, his voice dropping to a purr. "My little aibou, so shy and modest…"

Yugi blushed, and then followed Atem as the merPrince flicked his black and silver tail, swimming through the palace.

Atem closed his door behind Yugi, and then wrapped his arms around his little mate from behind, nuzzling the side of Yugi's throat. The merboy gasped, his violet-blue tail stiffening in shock. "You're so beautiful, Yugi… I love you so much…"

"A-Atem…"

Atem twined his dark tail around Yugi's, sending those amazing feelings of heat spiraling through the other once more. Yugi moaned as the sensation, coupled with the feel of Atem's lips skimming over his throat and ear, shot through his body, making him shiver in delight.

Atem tugged him over to the bed, floating down to the covers and running his fingers through Yugi's tri-colored hair. "Yugi…"

Yugi whimpered slightly, unused to the feelings pouring through him. While on the surface he had never really had a relationship with anyone, and even so, these feelings were much different from any he could get while in a human body. Everything was new and strange, and yet, Yugi was loving every moment of it.

Atem finally kissed Yugi full on the lips, his mouth soft and warm. Yugi moaned against the touch, wrapping his pale arms around Atem's neck and drawing himself close to the merman's strong body.

Their lips parted, and then Atem reluctantly drew away, leaving Yugi panting and feeling rather… hot. The violet-eyed being frowned as he watched his mate draw away. "Atem, why did you stop?"

"Because, my little one, if you are to be wedded to me properly, then you must be pure on the night of our wedding. It is a tradition among the merpeople, and I do not intend to take your innocence before it is rightfully mine." Atem replied, swimming away from the bed.

Yugi blinked. "Even if I offer it to you freely?"

"Even then. I'm sorry, Yugi, but I would rather that we follow the ways of my people in this aspect. It would please Father, and we need to do everything we can to remain in his favor. If he finds out that you were human, things could go horribly wrong. Father **_hates_** humans." Atem said softly.

Yugi frowned, looking down. "Oh… I see."

Atem smiled at his little mate. "Don't worry, Yugi. It will all come in time. Besides, there are still some things you do not know as a merperson, and that will come, I promise. But humans and merfolk are much different, and I don't want to rush you."

Yugi smiled gently. "Thank you for that, really. It so… strange, being down here, after living my whole life as a human. I hope I can get used to it."

At that moment the door burst open, and Atem looked around in shock as he saw his father in the doorway. "_What was that?"_

Atem's eyes widened. "Father!"

"A human? This little merboy was a human?.!" Aknamkanon thundered. "Atem, you know very well the penalty for this! Humans are vile creatures, they killed your mother, and they've killed many of our people! How could you allow one into our midst?.!"

"Father, please, you have to understand!" Atem cried, swimming between his father and his mate. "I love him, he is my soulmate! We called out to each other before we had even met; we were destined to be together!"

"I'll not have it!" Aknamkanon roared, his hands clenching into fists and his crimson magics flowing around them. "No human is going to steal my son from me, like they did my wife!"

Yugi cried out, trying to swim away from the merKing's wrath, but not able to go far. Atem kept himself between the two, desperate to protect his little mate. "Please, Father! You have to understand!"

"There is nothing to understand here, Atem. Now MOVE!"

"NO!"

With a roar of rage Aknamkanon pushed his son violently out of the way, and then pushed his fist towards Yugi, releasing the stream of magics that had been collecting around it. Yugi screamed out once more, throwing up his arms to block his face as though it would help.

But the pain never came.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Atem floating in front of him, his arms spread wide as he protected Yugi. The former human swallowed, reaching out a hand towards his mate. "A-Atem?"

Atem's body suddenly went limp, floating down to the seafloor and coming to a stop on the sand. A cloud of blood spewed from his chest, staining the water around them red as Aknamkanon looked on in shock. "W-What have I done… Healer! Send for the healer!"

"Atem?" Yugi whispered, still in shock at what he was seeing. His eyes were locked in Atem's blank crimson gaze, the merPrince's eyes staring endlessly into his own. "Atem, answer me!"

There was no response.

**_"ATEM!!"_**

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! -coughs- I mean, uh, wow, what a cliffhanger! Please review! 


	8. Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 8

Love Will Find A Way

_There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you, they'd know  
Love will find a way_

**Love Will Find A Way, Lion King**

* * *

Yugi was crying, sobbing, holding Atem's limp body to his chest. Atem's crimson eyes were staring endlessly at the wall, his arm trailing limp fingers in the sand below him, red clouding the water. 

"Atem… Atem, please, no… no… no…"

Aknamkanon was in shock, staring at his son with wide eyes. He had never expected Atem to swim in the way, to try and block the attack that had been meant for the small ex-human. And now his own son was lying against the sand, his cerise eyes empty and lifeless.

Ryou came into the room at that moment, tears already soaking his cheeks. He knew, he knew very well what had happened, because his mate had already Seen it. Bakura had been having this vision for about a week.

The Seer himself followed his gentle mate into the room, his face sober, eyes hard. He could no longer See the aura of the Prince, even though he knew very well that Atem was in the room. The young merPrince was dead.

Ryou shook his head sadly, his doe-brown eyes filled with sadness and tears. "I'm sorry, sire. He has already passed on."

Aknamkanon's face fell. "No. No! He is my only son, he can't be dead! Heal him, damnit!"

Ryou simply turned his eyes to Atem. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. Atem is gone."

Yugi buried his nose farther in the crook of Atem's neck, barely feeling the cooling skin beneath his fingertips. "Please… I just got him… don't take him from me…"

But there was nothing he could do. Atem's eyes remained dead, and his body grew cold.

* * *

Yugi stared silently at the floor, his violet eyes dark and lifeless. Atem was in front of him, lying on a stone table in the middle of the room. He was being prepared for a royal funeral, and the King was currently floating nearby, watching the young ex-human as he mourned his mate. 

Aknamkanon looked to the floor, trying to hold back his tears. What had he done…? He had let his anger get the best of his, and now his only son was dead. He had been blinded by his hatred for humans, and hadn't been able to see how happy Atem had been. That small merboy had made Atem smile in a way that hadn't been seen since his mother had died, and Aknamkanon should have been able to see that, and appreciate it.

Atem's happiness should have come first, and because of the merKing's mistake, there was no way that he could fix it.

Yugi reached out, tracing his fingers along the line of Atem's cold jaw. He had been cleaned up, the hole in his chest closed with Ryou's magics and his eyes closed forever. Everyone in the whole palace was in mourning; even the normally upbeat Bakura was somber and quiet at his mate's side.

Aknamkanon looked around himself, and then back at his son's body. If only there had been more that he could do. He could see the aura of sadness around Atem's little mate, and he knew that it would be a miracle if Yugi didn't waste away without the merPrince. Most merfolk that found a mate would die without their partner. Aknamkanon had seen it happen multiple times. The person would just give up, refuse to eat, move, or even sleep, and then they would finally fall asleep, and slip away in the night.

In short, it would be amazing if Yugi managed to live longer than a few days without Atem by his side.

Ryou reached out, lacing his fingers with Bakura's, sniffling softly. He only wished that they could have done something, but when Bakura had a vision, it was set. They had tried to interfere with it before, and had accidentally ended more than one innocent life. They had learned; what Bakura Saw would happen, it would only change if those involved did something different. Bakura himself could not change it.

Bakura looked up, his blind eyes going to Yugi. He could See Yugi already fading away, whether he wanted to or not. He had Seen Yugi the night before in his dreams, lying on a bed, weak, pale, his tail dying, his violet eyes loosing their light. He had known then, that if Atem truly did die, Yugi would follow not long after, and, once again, there was nothing they could do.

Seth was in shock. To him, Atem had been immortal. The merPrince had gotten into so many accidents, problems, and had gotten so many different injuries, it had been common. He had always gotten away with it, had always been able to go back to being the Prince. And now, here he was, laid out before them, cold and lifeless. It was nothing short of astonishing.

All eyes trained on Yugi as the small merboy's shoulders shook. Up until this moment Yugi's tears had been silent and still, simply flowing down his pale cheeks, but now it looked as though his sorrow was breaking free.

Yugi sobbed softly, leaning over his mate. "I love you, Atem… I'll never forget you, love. I hope you make it somewhere happy…" The small merboy gently kissed those cold lips. "Wait for me…" He kissed Atem one final time, wishing with all his heart that none of this had happened, that Atem would sit up and take him into those strong arms, kiss him and say that everything was okay, that everything was going to be alright.

Bakura suddenly cried out, and the others shortly followed him. Blinding light filled with water, originating from Yugi's small body. Bakura, with his Seeing Eye, had Seen the light before all the others, had Seen it flowing out from Yugi's aura with an intensity that he had never before Seen.

Ryou was the first to be able to open his eyes as the light died down. He lowered his arms, looking towards the center of the room with narrowed eyes. He then gasped. "Gods…"

Yugi was sobbing, his arms wrapped around Atem's shoulders. And Atem was sitting up, his face against Yugi's hair and his arms around the smaller, his hands stroking his back gently. Both were crying, and Atem was murmuring into the water. "It's okay, little one… I'm here, aibou… everything's okay… Everything's going to be alright…"

Bakura smiled, his lavender eyes sparkling. "I knew I had not Seen it all…"

Ryou smiled widely, his tears changing to ones of happiness. "And I knew that love would find a way in the end. They were meant to be together."

* * *

Yes, sappy and short, but I like it... 


	9. We Belong To The Sea

This chapter dedicated to Serzie, who gave me the idea for the main gist of this chapter!! THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 8

We Belong To The Sea

Atem spent hours that night holding Yugi to him, petting the small merboy's hair gently, and just resting his cheek against his head. Yugi cried for that time, unable to stop the silent tears that poured down his face. He felt as though his heart had been torn out of him, beaten, and then placed within his chest again.

Atem sighed slightly, pressing a kiss against Yugi's forehead through his thick bangs in an effort to calm him. "It's okay, Yugi. I'm okay now, I'm okay. Everything's fine."

Yugi just whimpered softly and snuggled closer to his mate, his arms tightening where they were wrapped around Atem's waist. "I was so scared…" Yugi whispered after a moment. "You wouldn't answer me… and then they said that you were dead… you were so cold and still… So pale…"

Atem tightened his hold on Yugi. "Easy, love, I'm fine, I promise. Everything's okay now, though I do have to wonder what you did."

Yugi looked up at the crimson-eyed merman, reaching up to touch the curve of his jawbone. "I just wished that you would be okay. Nothing more."

"Still, it worries me…" Atem murmured, setting his chin on the top of Yugi's head and shifting one arm to around Yugi's neck.

Ryou came into the room at that moment, knocking softly on the doorframe as he did. "Prince, your father would like me to take a look at you, and Yugi as well, if that's alright."

"Yugi? Why would my father do that?" Atem asked, ice frosting over his normally warm voice. "He tried to kill him."

Ryou smiled. "I think that your father has seen the error of his ways. You have no idea how upset he was. I'm pretty sure that he knows now not to interfere with things like this. Besides that, Bakura gave him a bit of a tongue-lashing."

Atem blinked in surprise. "Bakura? He yelled at Father?"

Ryou chuckled softly. "Indeed he did. Quite a sight it was, and I'm surprised that the King allowed it, but he said nothing. Bakura seems to feel better, though. Now then, if you'll just lie back, I'll examine you both…"

Yugi settled down to the bed beside his mate, tangling his fingers with Atem's as they lay there. After a minute Atem snaked his black tail around Yugi's blue-violet one, trying to comfort his little mate in any way he could. Yugi returned the caress gratefully, turning his head towards Atem and closing his eyes.

Ryou frowned as he examined Yugi. "You seem to be coming down with something… Your vitals are rather weak, Yugi. I think you need to remain lying down for a little while, alright? I'll see what I can do, and then I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course, Ryou."

Atem frowned, stroking his thumb over Yugi's hand as Ryou focused his lavender magics to try and cleanse Yugi's body. Something was wrong with his little mate? This couldn't be good…

* * *

Atem woke the next morning feeling incredibly worried. He didn't know why until he looked to his side, and then he gasped.

Yugi lay beside him, panting slightly, his normally beautiful tail grayed and dying on his body. Atem could feel the scales flaking off and scratching at his own as he untwined his tail from where it was curled around Yugi's. The merboy was extremely pale; his violet eyes dull as they stared at the ceiling.

Atem shot upright, letting out a cry of horror. His door flew open a moment later, Seth swimming in ready to fight. He blinked in shock as he saw Yugi, ailing away on the bed, and Atem shouted at him a moment later. "Send for Ryou!"

Seth bowed his head in acknowledgment, turning and swimming as fast as he could from the room. Atem wrapped his fingers around Yugi's hand, trying to get him to respond. "Yugi, please, aibou, answer me!"

Yugi's violet eyes traveled to his mate, and a small smile came to his pale lips. "A-Atem…"

Atem brushed Yugi's bangs away from his forehead tenderly, kissing his pale skin gently. "Yugi, are you alright?"

"Just… just tired…" Yugi answered shakily, his voice shaky and forced out around panting breaths.

Atem sat with his small mate for a few minutes, simply stroking his skin and singing softly as he did, an old song that his mother used to sing to him.

_**We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you**_

A soft knock came to his ears, making him stop and look up in shock. Ryou's soft brown eyes were sparkling softly, but he swam quickly to the Prince's side, settling down on the bed and running his hands over Yugi's body, hovering just about his skin. His lavender magics roamed through the small merboy's body, and after a minute Ryou leaned back.

"He's just very drained. It seems as though his life force itself has been drained in some way… I think that some part of him infused his life to you. I sense a bigger connection between the two of you now, something that no mated couple has. You are now linked together, Atem." Ryou said softly, his eyes focusing on the merPrince.

Atem frowned slightly. "And what does that mean?"

Ryou smiled slightly. "Nothing too special. But you must remember one very important thing. Because you are now one in every sense of the word, you must be very cautious, for when one of you dies, the other will follow. You are too closely linked for anything else to happen." Ryou placed his hand over Yugi's heart. "I can give him the energy, and a good day's rest should have him back to normal in no time at all."

Atem nodded, though he was quiet, still absorbing this information that he had just been given. He spoke after a moment. "Thank you, Ryou."

Ryou smiled, swishing his tail idly. "It's my duty, Atem. And my pleasure. I'll take my leave now."

* * *

Atem sat by his mate's side through the day and late into the night, watching over him. Just before he had lain down to sleep, there was a knock at the door, and Atem looked up to see his father pushing open the door.

"Atem? May I enter?"

Atem sighed, and then nodded. "Of course, Father. Just be quiet, if you will. Yugi is very tired."

The merKing nodded, swimming through the door and shutting it gently as he did. "Atem…" He sighed, searching for the words. "I can't really say anything to take back what I did, nor will any words of apology really help, but I can say that I have realized the error I made, and I am sorry. I should have given him a chance."

Atem frowned, not speaking for a moment. He then spoke softly. "You should not have reacted so violently. Humans took Mother from us, but that does not mean that they are all that way. Yugi is kind, gentle, loving, and so was his friend when I met him on the surface." Atem's crimson eyes traveled up to lock with his father's. "Though we miss Mother, nothing will bring her back. I know that now. We cannot hold a grudge against humans for that. Just… please, accept my mate."

"You truly love him, don't you?" Aknamkanon said softly.

"With everything I am. I would do anything for him, anything he asked of me without a second thought." Atem said softly.

Aknamkanon nodded. "Then he is family."

Atem smiled at his father. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

"Come on, Atem, I can see Joey's boat!"

Atem chuckled softly, kicking his black-silver tail a little faster to swim after his little mate as Yugi danced through the water ahead of him, a large smile on his face. Ryou had been right, Yugi had been up and about the next day, and now wore the golden band that signified his Princehood.

Princehood. That was something Yugi would have never expected. Only two days after Atem's 'death' and 'rebirth,' the two had been formally wed, and now were officially mates and life partners in the eyes of the merfolk. Two days after that, the two were swimming for the surface, where Yugi knew his grandfather would be on the ship with Joey, just as the blond had promised.

Atem swam faster while Yugi circled under the boat, double-checking that it was truly his friend's craft. Sure enough, it was, and the little merboy surfaced a moment later, calling out Joey's name.

Atem surfaced in time to see Joey's head come over the side, a wide smile on the teen's face. "Hey you guys! Come on to the back, I've got the tank down for you!"

Yugi followed the instructions, leaping easily into the tank, followed a moment later by Atem. The two waited a moment while Joey raised the tank back to level with the deck, and then Atem looked up to see an older human who looked remarkably like Yugi.

The man was rather small, with wild gray hair restrained by a bandana and deep violet eyes that reminded him of Yugi's. Atem knew immediately that this was Yugi's grandfather.

Yugi smiled, while his Grandpa moved closer with a look of wonder on his face. "Yugi? Is that really you, my boy?"

Yugi nodded with a bigger smile. "Sure is Grandpa. I missed you a lot, it's really good to see you!"

Sugoroku Moto grinned back at his grandson. "My, Yugi, I never quite expected this when Joey came to me and asked me to come with him to the harbor. I knew that something interesting had happened when he gave me your message, though. So this is what you meant…" The elder's eyes traveled to Atem. "And who might this be?"

Yugi blushed slightly, but took Atem's hand gently. "This is the Prince of Atlantica, and my mate, Atem."

Atem smiled, bowing his head. "It is an honor to meet my love's grandfather."

Sugoroku smiled. "Quite a looker, isn't he Yugi? Looks almost exactly like you."

Yugi gasped in shock. "Grandpa!"

The old man laughed. "Couldn't resist, my boy. Please, Atem, the honor is all mine. It's nice to know that my grandson has found someone to love."

Atem grinned, listening as Yugi eagerly chatted with his grandfather, catching up on the things that he had missed and filling in the older. He was happy, he had found his mate, and he couldn't be luckier to have Yugi by his side.

**_The End._**

* * *

Yes, this IS the end. I would like to send a HUGE shoutout to all my readers, thanks for sticking with me the whole way. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! -throws pocky and plushies- I do not own the song in this, by the way! Thanks for sticking around! 


End file.
